


A Fairytale

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	A Fairytale

Once upon a time there was a little angel named Castiel. Castiel had a lot of older brothers and sisters and most of them were complete and utter jerks. Castiel's favorite brothers were Gabriel, Balthazaar, and Lucifer (who while being the meanest of Cas's brothers never tried to pretend he wasn't). 

One day, while down on Earth to visit Dad, Cas met two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. The three of them became best of friends, even though Cas's big brothers Michael and Lucifer kept chasing the Winchester's and picking on them, making them cry (but you know manly big boy tears, not girly ones). 

Time passed and Castiel and his best friends had many adventures. They fought ghosts, and demons, and other scary things that would make most other little boys cry, but they were heroes, so they didn't (at least not in public that is). 

There were some mean girls that would show up every once in a while, named Ruby and Lillith and Meg, and that big ass Zachariah kept picking on Sam and Dean and made his baby brother help him, which made Cas sad. 

And they lived happily ever after, with you know drama and angst and manly tears and all that.

The End


End file.
